T'Resa McCoy
by mtcbones
Summary: Leonard Mccoy has just bonded with his colleagues widow. this records their first few years together.


Paste you

T'Resa McCoy

When Leonard McCoy woke next morning, he slowly became aware he was not alone and then he remembered he didn't have to be awake and the beautiful Vulcan woman beside him was Mrs. McCoy.. He rested on his elbow for a few minutes.

With the glow from the chrono beside the bed, he admired her. She gave him an almost smile and opened her eyes; and he felt a buzz in his head.

/Leonard ashayam lie down again/ She put her 2 fingers on his lips. He slid back under the sheet and took her hand in his.

He kissed her fingertips and down her fingers. /Darlin' I love you/ He proceeded to show her.

Several hours later, when he arose he went in to complete his morning ablutions.

He was glad he had the day off he was definitely unsteady.

/You will adjust ashayam. Do not rush anything./ / I'm fine lovely/

He came out in his robe then, hungry .so he replicated a breakfast for the 2 of them and a rose for his darling. She was still in bed looking bemused as he went about this. whistling softly..

Before he brought in the tray, she went into the fresher room. Junior was decidedly pressing on her kidneys..

After a sonic shower she too came out in a robe. "Mrs McCoy please come into the café Leonard and I will join you for a very late breakfast..

"Good job we don't have to go to our stations today. We would be docked for tardiness." They ate with gusto and then dressed.

When he saw T'Resa in her green Vulcan robe, he was unable to speak.

/Is this not acceptable Leonard dear./ /Oh yes …You're so-o-o beautiful. I can't believe you would find me acceptable. Good things don't happen to me./

/Are you saying I'm not a good thing/ He broke out in a big McCoy grin /I never said that. T'Resa would you mind if we go to ask Jim to marry us in the human way./

/ would you be happier if we did ashayam/ /No I couldn't be happier. I just want to be sure this is real and forever. /I also want Jim and the others to know./

They commed Jim. "Jim uh T'Resa and I bonded last night. Would you do the Captain of the ship thing and make it official when you're on break."

"I'm delighted for you, Bones. You sure move fast. Would you like me to call Christine and Spock to stand for you?" "That would be perfect Jim. Thanks."

That evening, Leonard got dressed in his formal uniform. He never even noticed it wasn't comfortable. He knew he wouldn't have to wear it very long anyway. T'Resa and Spock wore their clan robes

When they got to the chapel Leonard was surprised to see so many of the crew had come in. Christine stood for Leonard and Spock did the necessary for his cousin.

Jim loved this duty and this was even more special to him because the ever evasive Dr. had gotten trapped. He had famously avoided all attempts to connect him to anyone. (Natira didn't count he was dying at the time and they had never consummated their union.).

Some of the crew who were present even slightly envied Leonard.

On the other hand they weren't excited about the prospect of raising a fully Vulcan child. That was something Leonard however really looked forward to.

It added to his appreciation of his good fortune.

When the ceremony was over and Jim allowed the couple to share their first married kiss as it were, he offered them a week off duty for honeymoon.

"Jim you know it doesn't work that way up here. We'll take a late morning tomorrow but we'll carry out our duties after that."

Then Jim leaned over to T'Resa and whispered in her ear." We'll be near Vulcan next week. We can arrange s few days to overhaul something while we're there "

""That would be greatly appreciated." she said

They all retired to a hastily prepared reception in the officer's mess. After a very amiable session they all retired. Tomorrow would bring them to the beta quadrant and they must search out inhabited or inhabitable planets.

This was a normal assignment- a lot more interesting than mapping asteroids and space junk which was usually a punishment assignment for those who displeased Admiral so and so, or ambassador whoever. So they must have gotten over McCoy's escape.

Starfleet had detected some radio type waves coming from somewhere in the quadrant. Their job was to try to track down that civilization as well.

There could be one or more new populations that would like to join the federation. The prime directive was to be meticulously observed though.

In the McCoy's quarters though, the new couple was just rising. Leonard was very glad they were allowed a late morning.

They had not done a lot of actual sleeping last night between connubial bliss, melds, and junior's objections to these disturbances,(which forced his Mother to rise more than once during the night)

As a doctor Leonard always had an ear out for a call from a patient. That and the fact that he was not yet used to a sleeping companion meant he tended to sleep lightly.

That she was within 6 weeks of delivery date was in the back of his mind too. All these meant he woke when she got up

T'Resa had assured him she would let him know and he did not have to be on guard but that was not in McCoy's nature.

So when morning came they took advantage of their late rising.

Leonard got up first and got the breakfast for them. They ate it in bed and he said "we will pretend there is nowhere else we have to be for an hour.

After their breakfast T'Resa tempted her husband beyond his control and they deeply melded and then united.

"You will be the death of me my love but I will die a very happy man." With that he sat up and went for a shower and dressed in his medical tunic.

"I'm sure Jim would let you take the whole day off T'Resa, but I must go."

"I too must go I'm working on the axillary pneumonia virus project and I want to conquer it before I take maternity leave."

"Good luck with that one. You could save a lot of the Foreckians if you get to the bottom of it. I'm glad Vulcans are not affected by it."

Before he left he kissed her and put his hand on her swelling stomach "Good bye little Storak I love you."

That became his pattern each morning as he left for work. He often felt an answering thought /Comfortable. love you too/.

When he went to sickbay he found John Kelly still there since last night.

"Welcome back Leonard. I'm delighted for you 2…er..3 Dr Storak's baby didn't deserve to be fatherless."

"Thanks John. You deserve a good rest take a late start tonight I'll hang on till you get here. What's here?"

"Nothing serious, Leonard. Robinson has the Delton form of measles. He's till infectious and pretty sick.

I wish it could be just ordinary Terran measles. His eyes are badly scarred I think they will have to be replaced. Grong there is in for his 6 month heart valve replacement. Not all mixed species are improvements.

The 3 out in the waiting room are for their physicals. Now I'll leave you. I'm exhausted."

"Goodnight John thanks for everything." "Oh yeah bring T'Resa in tonight when I get here if she's still up. other wise bring her with you in the morning when you relieve me."

"Will do. If you do a scan I can get a look at my son."

The physicals went fine.

While he was finishing with Grong the ship entered orbit around the first class M planet.

He went to Robinson. The poor fellow was very sick. As he checked his eyes he decided to try an as yet untested set of drops.

"Nurse Cath put in these drops half hourly for 4 hours then hourly till shift end."

He went to his office and stretched out luxuriously. He grabbed his PADD and set about writing up his reports.

/You are happy ashayam? / He jumped a little. This was going to take some getting used to. / Sitting at my own desk, Darlin' How is your work? /

/They finished the experiment while I was away. We are working on the Delton measles you sent up./

/Great love, I'll collect you for dinner in an hour. / /that will be pleasing ashayam/ it was nice to be able to talk to her this way, but hs did have to get some work done or he'd have to skip dinner.

. As he was leaving sickbay 50 minutes later, he alerted Christine that he was going up for dinner. "Well that's a change. She's definitely good for you. You never went for a break before no matter how hard we tried to get you to go."

"I was enjoying ye're company too much. Chris. I guess I missed having much courtship with her so this way I can enjoy getting to know the pretty little girl I married."

"You 2 are doing this a little backward here. Baby's coming soon, you married and now you're courting. Georgians are curious people"

"Whatever "he laughed.

When he got to the lab she was sitting looking at a slide. He just stood there admiring when he heard/ just 3.75 sec. and I will be with you. You like what you see?/

/I sure do. You'll have to teach me to block you so I can sneak up on you Darlin. It's not much fun when you know everything I'm thinking./

/ I do not think that is a good reason to teach you to block me. You do need to learn to shield for our child though. /

/ I look forward to our lessons. Come on now let's go eat./ This mind talk was going to save his vocal chords.

They went to the mess and picked up their meals. Leonard got southern fried chicken with mashed and buttered potatoes andpeas. T'Resa got the vegetarian stir fry with a side salad.

They then joined Spock and Jim at their table. The Capt. hadn't seen McCoy coming so he continued to eat steak and potatoes and corn, The potatoeswere lathered in sour cream and the corn dripping with butter.

On the side he had a milk shake and a large slice of chocolate cake. "Who gave you that menu Jim?" With that Jim startled and tried to hide the chocolate cake. "Ah-h-h Bones it's only a steak "

"It's half a cow and there's more cream than potato." "Who could eat a dry potato?"

"What is in your lap Jim I thought I saw a half a chocolate cake."

"It's only a quarter" "You're going on a Vulcan diet and the training track."

"Bones this isn't Sparta. Who knows when I'll get another meal? We're going down to the planet in an hour and since you're back you can join us. Transporter room- half an hour. You too Spock"

On their way to the transporter room Spock said to Leonard. "Dr. might I speak to you about your Vulcan son." "Okay Spock."

"Dr. you will need to link with him to protect him from minds and emotions especially your own.

A Vulcan child depends for almost 7 years on his parent's shields until he can learn to build his own He is completely unprotected for the first few years but about the age of 6 or 7 he can build his first shields and with use they gradually become stronger

At about the age of 15 they no longer need the parent's link. Depending on the frequency of contact and relationship with their parents they may keep some link indefinitely.

T'Resa tells me you have already made a slight link with young Storak. If you like I will help you learn to protect him."

"That would be much appreciated Spock I'm aware he responds to me when I touch T'Resa."

With that the 2 reached the transporter room. They beamed down along with Jim and 3 security men. They found themselves in a clearing near hilly ground and a forest.

Pre-landing scans had shown only a small number of small life forms- probably small animals and insects.

As they looked around they saw the trees to their right and low hills ending in white cliffs at a sea side in front a grassy plain stretched as far as they could see.

There were pastel coloured butterflies and here and there a tiny rabbit like creature.

It was a pleasant day warm to the humans but not chilly to Spock either. The sun was up well into the sky. "All right gentlemen let's check this out. Fan out but stay with in sight of those on your right and left.

About an hour later they had come to the waters edge. The sandy border had no marks on it.

No man or beast had marred its smoothness. Leonard walked to the waters edge leaving the first footprints ever imprinted thereon. The water was fresh not saline and though there seemed to be a few small fish it registered as pure clean water.

By now the others had joined him Spock after using his tricorder, pronounced the water drinkable.

McCoy did the necessary, sampled it and agreed. The captain ordered them to press on taking their samples and continuing to look for anything hazardous or beneficial to colonists.

By evenings last light they beamed back up. Satisfied that they could send down a large contingent next day, they went to prepare their teams.

Leonard asked his wife if she would like to come with him the next day to study the microbes. She was doubly glad. As a scientist and as his companion she looked forward to it.

The next day proved to them this was a paradise and Kirk decided he would camp out that night. He asked Spock and McCoy to join him. T'Resa would go back for the night.

"What about you Bones would you rather go back with her". "No Jim I have to be here to save your hide when the ground opens up on you." /is that okay for you darlin'/ It is ashayam. I am tired after the walking today. I will come down in the morning after I check my lab and sort the samples we have brought up. /

"Dr. the geologists haven't reported any instability…""a figure of speech Spock."

They made camp for the night near the beach with the chalk cliffs at their backs. Spock got in his sleeping bag but the 2 humans lay on top of theirs.

"Bones I could stay here for the rest of my life just like this." ""It will not always be like this Capt.…"

"Jim Spock."" Jim" "Jim you would get itchy feet very quickly. No. Starship Captain is your destiny and the only thing that will satisfy you."

"Bones, will you stay on the ship when you have the baby?"

"This is our life too Jim. I always dreamed of a small country practice in Georgia, with my office in the study and my wife and child in the house. I would close the office at 6 and we would be a family then, but that's not going to happen anytime soon."

"Dr …" "Leonard, Spock." Leonard, you will have to come to Vulcan with your family."

"it might be so Spock, but not till I finish space travel.; and you Spock?"

" My life is predetermined. I will succeed my Father."

"When, Spock." asked Jim sitting up in alarm.

"The exact time is not yet determined but I still desire to continue to work in my present capacity until such time as Sarek requests my succession."

"That's not going to be anytime soon, tight Spock?" Jim asked hopefully. "My father is still in excellent health."

Assured, Kirk drifted into a contented sleep. McCoy however tired, found sleep was eluding him.

He gazed at the night sky. There was a very bright moving star overhead.

He thought of his wife. /My dearest I wish you had come down with me. I don't like to be away from you. Have you had a good evening?/

"/ Leonard ashayam my day was acceptable I too would prefer that we were together. I would not choose to sleep on the ground though; so I will stay here and come see you tomorrow./

/Tomorrow we will meld darlin' and you will know all that has happened here. I am so grateful for our bond. I can talk to you and not be so lonesome./

Spock then said very quietly "Leonard, I think you are unable to sleep. Would this be a suitable time to learn how to shield your thoughts and emotions?"

McCoy got up and went over to Spock. "All right Spock. I guess my time to learn is limited."

Spock agreed and then suggested a meld to make it easier for him to learn all Spock knew in one go. They could practice after Leonard understood it all.

As usual Leonard was very nervous to give his head over to another. The meld with his dear wife was an exception. "Spock is the voodoo really necessary?" "It will not be unpleasant for you Leonard." "What about for you Spock?" "It will be pleasant for me too."

With his wife it was like floating in a silver sea of sparkling water. While they were together time and space were non existent they were two yet they thought as one.

They wanted only what they were as one. The feeling to him was so safe and so complete. He and Jocelyn in their happiest days had never achieved this 'complete' feeling.

"All right Spock. Let's get on with it. If I freak out forgive me." "Freak out?" "Get scared"

He was surprised to find this too was a gentle union. The mirror image tried to chase the real Spock out, but Spock saw him and with the utmost skill and tenderness drove him out

"You will not see him again brother. You will find you do not need to be afraid anymore.. Now though you must reach into my mind. Find my emotions."

"You must go deeper Leonard. They are in a very controlled place."

When Leonard found the emotion centre he saw how they were kept under strict control and how Sarek had helped him to learn that control.

He saw that, that had been Sarek's control first and how much of a struggle it had been for them both.

/It will not be as hard to learn to control Storak's emotions since he is not of 2 worlds. It will be harder for you to learn to shield for 2 though./ / Well show me how Sarek did it./

After an hour he was able to prevent Spock from experiencing his emotions while the Vulcan had his shields down in imitation of a baby's lack of shielding.

"I commend you on your ability Leonard I have not found humans so adaptable as you to deep meld and shielding."

"Perhaps T'Resa's been able to help me with that. I'm ready to sleep after that though" "I too should be able to sleep now."

They were soon sound asleep.

When the sun was up next morning, Kirk called them

"Sleeping Beauties get up this is a gorgeous day." McCoy found a lot of stiff places from the night's sleep. He wobbled off to the stream nearby to wipe the sandman out of his eyes and take care of his other ablutions.

Spock of course looked like he had had a full night's restful sleep. His only small imperfection was a blade of grass sticking out of his hair.

/Leonard, protect me from Jim's enthusiasm./ McCoy began to build the shield he had learned. /Any better? /

/Yes that is adequate. I thank you. I will put my own shield in place now. You can let your shield down. We will do this again another time you will be ready for your son soon./

/Wait Spock how can I hear you in my head. We have not been bonded I hope. I'm taken you know. /

/I know of course Leonard but we do have a bond as clan members because you are married to my cousin. Your mind however IS most compatible with mine and I will have to be careful when connecting with you.

I appreciate the compatibility of our minds. Mind speak could be very handy for us. Let's use it for our mutual assistance./

"What's going on here you 2? Do I sense a whole conversation is going on with out words?"

"No Jim I'm just watching that he doesn't make a fool of himself."

"Jim he finds me fascinating and I would not like to discourage that." said the Vulcan.

"A joke, Spock?"

Breakfast over they called for any crew that were not on shift to come for shore leave.

There had been no dangers found on this paradise planet and so the crew could all do with a bit of recreation on this peaceful place. There wouldn't be any hangovers afterwards either.

T'Resa came down in the first bunch She and McCoy wandered around savouring the beauty and taking some little bit of us time in a little bower in the wooded section.

When their shifts were to begin, they beamed back to the ship refreshed.

During the debriefing of the officers, several crew members suggested that this planet was somehow very special and should be protected from colonization. It was without corruption so far.

They proposed the name Utopia for it and asked that Starfleet leave it protected as an uncolonized arboretum available to starships for a rest planet.

The recommendation was sent and accepted.

Starfleet would defend this place as a place of tranquillity. Shore leave would be granted to all but no one could colonize or commercialize it.

The Enterprise reluctantly departed for the next M-class planet in the area. This one however was nothing like its distant neighbour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

As they entered orbit they noticed artificial light on its surface.

"Captain there is a form of communication between continents down there. The language seems to be somewhat related to standard. It would seem to be derived from it." Said Uhura.

"Perhaps colonized in the past? Spock?" "There's no record of it here."

"Thank you Uhura. Can you make anything of it?"

"Sir it seems to be basically a commercially-based society. They are trying to offer the services of their young people possibly as apprentices or even slaves."

"Mr. Spock what do sensors say?" "Atmosphere and conditions are earth like but not especially clean. The civilization seems to be reasonably advanced. The inhabitants would be humanoid. Transport is not mechanized and yet they have radio type waves. I can not explain the discrepancy."

"Ask the quartermaster to issue whatever clothing is common on the planet. Uhura can you programme a translator for the landing party?"

"I can sir. The language is definitely based on our own but seems to have become what used to be called slang."

"Spock come with me. Uhura can you come as well? Kirk to sick bay." "Sick bay McCoy here." "Bones come to the transporter we're going down in 10 minutes."

They assembled in rustic type clothing and beamed down. On the planet they found themselves in a very large field. A herd of small cows was grazing contentedly and a youth was sitting on a rock possibly as a herdsman.

He was looking at a book and had not seen the newcomers materialize. A dog sat beside the boy and gave tongue as soon as they started towards the boy. The boy looked up. He picked up his bow and started to reach for an arrow from a pouch on his back.

Kirk and the others put there hands up in a placating gesture and Uhura spoke calmly. "Take it easy young man. We do not come to hurt you."

The boy said "What ya want?" "Is your Father near?" "Da's on home." "Can you take us to him?" "Nah. Him on Hammond." "Where is Hammond?" "Way off"

"Where are we?" "Here." "Where is here" "Dyer"

"Is your boss here?" "At de shack." Can you take us?" "Nah. gotta stay here" "Can we go see the boss?" "Ya. Over there. "

They headed 'over there.' As they walked they saw youngsters in a large garden and a girl hanging up washing.

The children were obviously of very different parentage. All were human. But they were of different colours. The girl looked similar to a Red Indian.

In the garden were boys of an African type heritage and others of Caucasian-like ancestry. There was even an albino child sweeping the path around the house.

The house was palatial. A short middle aged woman sat on the porch and sipped from a glass, while a very young girl fanned her. The child was sweating profusely.

"Excuse me ma'am" tried the captain "is your husband at home?" "Who be ya?" "Visitors from far away ma'am". "Da there be tinkers here."

A very wealthy looking man in a grass skirt came out from inside "I have enough grubs here."

"Children sir." Whispered Uhura. "Ahh". Said Kirk "You don't understand sir we are not selling anything, we are just visiting a new land."

While they were talking to the man, McCoy was over looking at the children some of them were looking rather unwell. One boy had a gash wrapped with a dirty rag.

"Let's see this son." He took off the rag and the cut started bleeding heavily. The wound was angry looking and the boy had a fever. "Whew how did this get that way? You could die of blood poisoning."

The boss came down from the porch and said. "Hey ya don't finger my goods. I paida lot for him. It ain't easy ta find a good un."

"Daddyo he ain't gonna do no more work for you if I don't look after that wound." Said McCoy.

"Who do ya think ya are?" "I am Leonard McCoy I am a doctor and I can't let you neglect this child like that."

Kirk was putting himself between the 2 men "Now Boss lets just talk about this. These are not your children. Whose children are they?"

"Get your own grubs down at the market in town. I paid big for them and they gonna work." "How much?! Interrupted McCoy. "I'll get some money and buy him from you."

"Nah go ta town and git yo own." "How do we get to town?" asked Spock.

"Over yonder hills just 3 hunderd swers." "Is a swer far?" asked Kirk. "2 sections of a day. Go before day goes away."

Leonard left with the others- reluctantly. 3 and a half hours later they were in the town. There were animals wandering around. Cats dogs goats cows and of course the little ponies that seemed to be the only transportation.

The town was not so primitive in other ways there were shops and of course pubs and the radio studio. It was powered by ponies being led in endless circles led by a couple of boys.

Men and women in quite expensive looking clothes strutted around the town often accompanied by a little child carrying their bags or messages. The only children seemed to be the so called 'grubs'

The crew went to a large shed that was a busy hive of activity. Inside were merchants offering children of various ages for sale.

"Captain, we can't just stand here and let them do that to the children." "Bones we can't interfere in any way." "Perhaps Captain if we try to find out where the children are coming from. The boy said he was from Hammond and this is Dyer.

After a few hours of investigating it turned out that Hammond was across the ocean and it was a sort of breeding colony producing 'grubs' for the inhabitants of Dyer.

"As far as I can discover Capt. they do not have many children of their own here. It seems they have enslaved the Hammond natives and when they become too old to breed they are put in a home for non breeders. They do not live long in that place."

"Jim I've got to get to that place there are probably a lot of people in need of help there. Women having uncounted babies and then the elderly institutionalized til they die."

"Bones we can go over there and observe but we can't interfere unless they ask for help. Do you want to return to the ship?." "No .I'll go, Jim. I can't sit this out."

"Scotty beam us over to the other colony."

When they got over there they were appalled. Women were in holding cells obviously belonging to different businessmen who had rival holdings. They were standing outside of Wharton enterprises.

This looked like one of the bigger businesses. There were houses listed as breeder huts and then holding cells. There was a hospital shelter. Women were taken there to test for pregnancy or for delivery.

The elderly hut was a central building, not very big compared to all the buildings in the area . Behind it was a crematorium.

The landing party split up. Spock and Uhura went to the holding cells and the elderly shelter. Jim and Leonard went to the hospital.

McCoy felt like throwing up when he stepped inside. It seemed there had been nothing washed or even swept since it was opened. A woman was in the delivery room and 2 were next door in labour.

No one questioned that the 2 strangers should be there. No one cared. They walked in and McCoy couldn't help himself. He spoke to the woman encouragingly as she delivered her baby son. She was pale and didn't even ask to see the child.

He was immediately whisked away to a nursery where there were dozens of babies they were being cared for quite well if less than cleanly. There were elderly women who held and fed the babies. It looked like a lady for each baby. The ladies were obviously beyond child bearing.. Babies were valuable stock.

Meanwhile the woman was sent to wash up and go to the rest quarters. She was to be allowed to rest for a few days till she could get back to the breeding hut. The 2 ladies outside were then brought in as they reached delivery stage..

Their children were also immediately sent to the next stage to be prepared for raising. They would be held in a nursery environment until about 3 years.

One of the ladies was obviously on her last delivery for she was immediately sent to the elderly shelter. She would not live more than a year without specialist attention unless she was willing to tend a baby..

"I've seen enough Jim this is just one company there must be a dozen groups on this compound, if we are not going to do anything about this I'm going back to the ship." "We'll all go back when the others return. Do you want to go ahead now? This is a barbaric society and we'll have to get Starfleet to send a team of counsellors to help here. They can't ignore what's happening here."

"No Jim I can wait for them I'll go over to the nursery. Maybe I can check on those poor little babies.

While he was in the nursery, Spock and Uhura came back. Uhura was trembling and could hardly speak. Spock as usual was in control but only with great effort.

"Capt. the slave girls from Dyer come here once someone has impregnated them; usually their owners. They stay here until they stop giving birth. After their first birth the company owners take care to see that they continue to carry children.

Visitors to the center can also help in this endeavour. No one is concerned who the bloodlines belong to. The only criteria are that the children should be capable of working."

"Capt. There are girls as young as 8 there." Said Uhura before she broke down.

McCoy came back in. "Well at least the poor babies get good care. The old ladies are kind to them ""that's only because they can fetch a good price Dr." said Uhura

"Gentlemen lets get out of here stat. This society is not capable of joining the Federation. However the Federation should send overseers here to save these people.

They beamed back T'Resa was waiting in the transporter room. She was well aware of her husband's trauma.

"Come husband. She said as she led him to their quarters. "The landing party is off duty for the rest of today. Come tomorrow at 1000 hours for a debriefing. "ordered the Capt.

None of them was able to sleep that night. Strangely it was Spock who came to their room first.

"I was worried that you would need someone to tell the story to, Leonard." Said Spock. "I have T'Resa's hair standing on end already Spock. I guess it helps to tell it to someone all right." He had just finished saying it when Uhura came in tentatively "I couldn't sleep. Do you guys mind if I… Oh. Hi Spock. You too?"

With that the door opened. "Sorry Bones I …" "Yeah us too Jim."

They spent most of the night comforting each other and discussing what could be done. Of course McCoy wanted to adopt all the children. T'Resa put that suggestion to rest. Some sure but all the babies?. Eventually they all just fell asleep on beds couches or floors even Spock finally drifted off.

The federation agreed to visit the planet with a large contingent to oversee the correction of the huge human rights abuses. Many years later the society did qualify for membership of the federation.

The McCoy's attended the graduation of the first doctor from the planet Dyer by invitation of the little 'grub' with the gash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

Meanwhile the Enterprise was called to a starbase under attack. They had been lucky to pull peaceful duties for awhile but this base was so near to the neutral zone that most starships avoided it and it was very difficult to recruit personnel to man the base.

They had to give danger pay to keep workers on it. Not a few were specially chosen and trained for defence of the Base.

"Are we being sent there because we didn't finish the planet Dyer. " What makes you think that Bones?" "Don't tell me you didn't think the same thing. Look Jim T'Resa only has 2 weeks left. We can't go into such a dangerous assignment now."

/My dearest do not worry about me. I'm well and the Enterprise will not be hurt./ Come to me,. ashayam. How can you know that? / /We're still here after all those years/ I understand we've been through a lot.. Jim will not let anything happen to us /

/How can I worry with you so cheerful? / With that thy headed down to their quarters for some 'us' time.

2 weeks later

/Leonard, you can go to sick bay today I am well. Storak is not going to come/ / that's good darlin' I think we are arriving at the starbase and there will be some fighting I hope there won't be any casualties. You won't go to the lab today will you./

/ I will come back to our room or to you if there is any fighting. In the meantime there is no reason to stay here. I am so close to the gene sequence of the Andromedan pleurisy./

/That can be nasty. So many died of that strain. Be careful Vulcans are not immune./ I'm off Leonard. I love you/ He kissed her and then put his hand on her tummy. "Stay where you are while I'm at work Storak. I love you."

Somehow he knew/heard in his head. /I will Daddy I love you too./

"Smart kid" he said as he left for work.

They arrived at Starbase 15 and found it had taken substantial damage from something. It was not however deserted but it was on high alert and lockdown.

Kirk and Spock and McCoy beamed down as scouts. The remnant of the staff were cleaning up and they flocked around the new faces. "Have you come to protect us? THEY'll be back you know"

"Is it Klingons?" asked Kirk. "No sir they're afraid of these space pirates. They come from Viridian. They take prisoners to be their slaves and kill anyone unfit. The Enterprise could hold them off til help comes."

"I hate to tell you this, but we are the help." Said Kirk.

"Capt the planet Viridia is on our side of the neutral zone. They are not members of the federation but have subdued all of the inhabited planets of their star system.

The federation has often been called to the defence of other planets within their range. A battle with them could result in guerrilla warfare. Not a popular prospect at the moment with the federation."

"It seems they have already started here Spock." "Indeed Capt."

McCoy was in the dispensary looking after the injured. The stations crew had done themselves proud and no one had died or been captured but from the injuries they had sustained they wouldn't stand a chance in another attack.

The stations medic had been one of the seriously injured and McCoy had to take his lower leg. If they had been on Enterprise he could replicate a new leg but for the time being he would have to just save his life.

The Capt and Spock had been deciding with the surviving crew how to mount a defence when the Viridians returned.

When stations night came they retired to the Ship to decide on the Enterprise's response. McCoy stayed behind to finish attending the wounded. The medic was doing what he could while seated.

When the last was stabilized he beamed up with three amputees. Dr. Kelly would see to their limb regeneration. McCoy went to his wife to check on her

/I missed you last night, my love? / / I was worried about you darlin' but Storak promised he would wait for me. / / He did but he isn't going to wait much longer I think. /

McCoy put his hand on her stomach. / how are ya doin' young fella? Are you ready to come see your Momma? / / And you too Daddy. /

While he was 'talking' with Storak, he could feel the muscles tightening. / Darlin' is there any special meditation you need to do to get ready for this./ /I do not know. I have never done it before. /

With that she felt a strong contraction. Leonard took her hand and placed it on her face /Tell yourself there is no pain./

When she had done that he took her for a stroll around the ship until she told him she needed to lie down. They had reached the sickbay by now and he helped her settle into a biobed.

Dr Kelly was in surgery so Dr. Chapel scrubbed up to do the honours. Within a half an hour T'Resa McCoy was holding her little green Storak.

It was a very emotional moment. She could not help but think of her beloved Dr. Storak.

Leonard recognized it and just held her with his forehead leaning on the back of her head./He was a hero darlin' this beautiful baby is the most fitting tribute he could ever have. Little Storak you will be an honoured man some day. /

T'Resa placed her hand first on her baby's face as she established her bond with him His hand reached for her face in return. Then she took Leonard's hand and placed it on Storak's little face.

/ This is your Daddy now, my son./ /Daddy I love you./ / and I love you too my son../ "May I hold him Darlin'? "he asked.

She passed him to her husband. He was soon lost in his son's eyes. It was just like the day he first held Joanna. All of the sudden he was overwhelmed by his role. "This is what I was made for. I was meant to be a father. Nothing has ever made me happier."

He spent that first night in a chair beside his wife and son: one hand on her face in a very deep meld. Next morning when she was discharged they went down to their room. It took a long time to get there since most of the crew made it their business to come and coo at this new crew member.

/Leonard could you explain what they are saying to Storak Coochy coochy coo/ / my dear it is an ancient earth expression meant to interest baby's./

Storak obviously had picked up enough from his father. He was not in the least disturbed by the new words. In his mothers arms, he was perfectly content.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Storak's arrival brought big changes to the family and some even to the Enterprise. T'Resa had new energy and was proving to be a most gifted researcher. Sick bay often hosted a sleeping baby while a very happy doctor hummed his way around the facility. The patient load of very minor complaints trebled as crew members came to have a look.

"Evans you are complaining of having a bad dream last night that kept you awake for an hour?" "Yes sir, I'm afraid I won't be up to par in the kitchen today" "We'll keep an eye on it but go do your best. I'm looking forward to a nice dinner today. Am I to suppose you want to have a look at the baby now?" "Oh can I Dr?"

At home, the McCoy's found him a very contented child he was able to broadcast his needs to his parents through their links with him and thus he didn't need to cry. Spock too formed a link with the child and often got baby sitting duties so the couple could go to movie night or some other break.

T'Resa and Spock continued working on McCoy's shields. As Storak grew he would need stronger shields than the dr had achieved so far.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next mission was to prove a real test of these shields.

Starfleet had sent them asteroid counting thinking that it would be lenient for a while with the new baby on board.

That duty always put the crew in a foul mood. The Vulcans seemed to find it somewhat interesting but the kinetic Capt. and his officers on the bridge didn't take it well. The engineers weren't all that happy either because there was a lot of idling which was stressful to the engines.

The final straw came when they found a fleet of Orion vessels also "counting asteroids.

"Spock, Orions don't count asteroids and even less likely is a fleet of Orions counting asteroids." "Agreed Capt. There must be something very interesting among these particular asteroids." "I couldn't have put it better myself, Spock."

It wasn't long before they were engaged in a pitched battle with the Orion fleet. The Enterprise was vastly superior to the pirates but 10 to 1 is still a bit too much and by the time the Orions had lost 8 of their craft the Enterprise had taken too much damage and was being hailed to allow it to be boarded.

"Not while I still have breath in my body Mr Portly." Answered Kirk.

Down in sick bay casualties were piling up all personnel were working to save lives side by side with the science crew. T'Resa was helping her husband and Storak was locked in the office for safety. His Father, though flat out, was holding his shields firm and Storak was comfortably asleep.

A security contingent was stationed in the transporter room. A pitched battle was raging there as the Orions began transporting aboard.

7 red shirts were dead and 6 more had gone down to sick bay. 24 Orions were either dead or wounded but still they came. Maintenance crew were now shoring up the security teams. The Orions were gaining though and had begun to spread out through the ship.

With in the hour the first of the hostages had been taken to the now last Orion ship. Scotty and Kirk had set up a "sacrifice" set of hostages. Spock and Chekhov and 2 of the strongest engineers surreptitiously joined the second set of hostages. They had been carefully bugged and fitted with hidden arms.

When they got to the Orion ship they found Dr. McCoy among the group. He was not a happy camper. The Orions were nearly sorry they had taken him but they had some casualties and they put him in their sick bay immediately.

Being a doctor first last and always meant he tended the sick whenever he saw them. This was no exception. The Orion ship was extremely full. There were hostages and some from the lost ships that had been beamed over before their ships disintegrated as well as their ordinary crew.

Kirk on Enterprise had to concentrate on the on-ship battle; with his crew on the Orion ship he couldn't destroy it. The Enterprise crew at last began to overcome the boarders and the 4 on the Orion ship were in contact with Kirk, so he knew they were all right.

Then the Orion ship disappeared. They had cloaked and headed to an artificial asteroid in the field. They off loaded the Enterprise crew hostages and headed back to Enterprise. This time they found the battle going the wrong way so they sent a further team of boarders. One of the men had told of the baby on the ship. He would be more valuable than the grown ups so they sent a team to the sickbay to get him. They took all the female personnel as well. Women would sell well too. They beamed these aboard their ship straight from sick bay.

McCoy had been forced to stay on board. So when he found out his wife and son were prisoners too. He went berserk. He barrelled his way to the brig and hypoed the 2 guards.

He broke the force field and the prisoners came out and started to over run the ship there were a few men but mostly women. T'Resa had Storak

They moved from that floor to the transporter. But here they were stopped by Orion pirates returning from the Enterprise. The women had no intention of staying on the pirate ship, so they attacked the pirates 3 women were killed and several were injured

McCoy was grabbed by one marauder and held by the neck with a disruptor at his back. One of the girls went to the transporter control behind them she activated the control sending McCoy and the pirate to the Enterprise.. She then sent a group of hostages over including the mother and baby.

She paid for it with her life as 2 raiders came in and mowed her down with the 3 other ladies who were still there.

McCoy hadn't fared very well either the pirate shot him as soon as they materialized. The raider was immediately subdued and sent to the brig.

On the Enterprise the raiders had all been conquered. So now all that was left was to find the prisoners.

Spock and Chekhov had been able to keep their communicators but their weapons were found and confiscated. It was now a race to find and save them before they were sold while the Enterprise was limping along on impulse power only.

"Capt. this asteroid is a complete slave holding facility." "Uhura can you turn the gain up and try to clarify the transmission." "I am trying sir. There is a scrambler making mincemeat of the transmission." Try to send a message to them to try the old Morse code in Morse code they may be able to get a garbled message but in Morse it could get through.".

She sent the message 'Try Morse. Message scrambled.'

The junior science officer was triangulating their location. "Sir the closest I can come is to one of these asteroids. The search was on but what the Enterprise didn't know was that an auction was being carried out in the artificial asteroid.

Sick bay was in pandemonium. Along with all the injured crew were approximately 30 Orions. Dr. McCoy was in surgery with very serious disruptor burns.

T'Resa was concerned. she had lost her first husband and didn't want to lose another. Storak found himself with much lessened buffer shields and began to cry for the first time. She tried to calm him and concentrate on her shields but worry kept breaking in.

Spock was not there. Leonard was unconscious and she was not fully in control of her own emotions. Christine took him from his Mother and started to sing to him and rock him. Her emotions though were washing over him love concern and her own worry..

T'Resa went into Leonard's office and tried to meditate. When she came out 45 minutes later she was in fairly good control Storak was sobbing by now and had been taken to an isolation room so he wouldn't upset the sick.

T'Resa picked him up and held him to her side so he could hear her heart. She willed her shields to blanket him and he began to calm. Storak you will learn to do this when you are older When Daddy gets better he will help you too and Uncle Spock Now there is only me. I am in control of our emotions.

Finally he was able to suckle and fell asleep. T'Resa closed him into the isolation room where he would not sense the emotions of the others. Even as he slept he was shaken by big sobs as she left him.

3 hours later Leonard was out of surgery. He would be put in the regeneration tub for the extensive burns but he would recover. Sick bay was beginning to be more normal some of the medical staff had been sent home to rest. Most of the scientists were sent back to their labs. T'Resa stayed by her husband. He had finally gained consciousness. He was in considerable pain still because the burnt nerve endings kept flaring.

/Ashayam I am here. / /Where is Storak? / He is all right now. He is asleep./ In alarm Leonard asked/Was he hurt? / / No my love he suffered because we weren't shielding for him. / /I'm so sorry Darlin' I should have been there. / / You will be there for him when he wakes/

/Is everyone else okay Jim? Spock? Scotty? / /The Capt. is fine he was unhurt. Spock is not on the ship yet. There were many hurt but they are all recovering now Mr Scott is a little upset because the ship was extensively damaged but he is trying to fix it./ / are we headed for a starbase?/ /No Dear we are trying to locate Mr Spock and the rest of the ones who went over first../

/They might need me if they are hurt. I must be released when we find them so I can help them. / /We shall see, my husband/. She reached for his hand and started to caress it with her hand / You'd better stop kissing me my darlin' or I will have to get out of this tank and give you a proper human kiss and I don't think I'm ready for that yet./

She let his hand go and put her hand on his face and was soon wandering down memory lane with him. Melding with his wife had become his number one favourite part of their marriage .Even over the moments of blissful union.

During a meld they were completely of one mind needing nothing or no one else. He had his secret places and she had hers but they had gotten smaller with the melding. He had showed her all of his life and she had embraced it. He kept his confidences as a doctor in the secret place. They would never be explored.

But his doubts and weaknesses had been faced and expunged. The death of his Father had been exposed and the hurt was dealt with; the divorce likewise.

The loss of contact with Joanna was probably the only thing that still hurt every time they faced it, but the birth of Storak and his comms with his daughter were helpful.

By now the ship had limped to the asteroid/auction rooms. A team from the ship seeing all the various ships in orbit decided to go down dressed as traders. It was not long before they understood what was going on. The Enterprise men were not the only slaves on offer but thankfully they had not yet come under the hammer.

Kirk had picked Sulu and Uhura to bid on the men while they went to affect their escape. Sulu dressed in the robes of a royal samurai captain. His breast held a row of medals that over laid even the row of polished gold buttons. Sulu was accompanied by a "servant"/ bodyguard.

Uhura on the other hand was dressed stunningly with a very prominent diamond necklace. Her gold bag held a wad of notes and a chequebook with many extra pages. A security man also dressed royally but in African robes accompanied her. The 2 groups entered separately and did not sit together in fact they were even to bid against each other at times.

Chekhov came in first of the crew. Sulu outbid a Coridan prince. They could bid with out limit since they would write a worthless cheque if the escape didn't come off.

All was peaceful in the ring but back stage there was a battle royal going on Scotty was transporting men as fast as the transporter could take them. Mostly crew members but they took any slave that wanted to go. Spock was in the last bunch. Kirk sent his men up then and went to take his place in the stands.

He saw 4 crew in a holding pen. Uhura was just outbidding for the last ensign. He was led to their pen. They went down to check their slaves, by the way.. Kirk sent them out of sight where they were beamed up. Then he called "right Scotty 3 of us now."

"Now Scotty get us out of here as fast as you can." "That's no verra fast Sir. But we'll not be popular around here I'm thinkin'.

As they limped away Uhura sent the co-ordinates and details to Starfleet. Slave traders were always considered criminals regardless of a planets Federation status. This particular asteroid would be destroyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

Storak's first birthday involved a party for the whole crew. It lasted the whole day so each shift could participate. Of course Storak could only appear briefly during the night shift. The McCoy's took him to bed a very tired toddler. They decided it wasn't worth it to go back either. They had a little celebrating to do themselves.

Jim had announced shore leave on Vulcan next week. T'Resa hadn't been on her home planet in 6 years. Her parents were living about a mile from T'Pau's palace and about the same from Shikahr.

Storak's father and mother lived in town. They ran a restaurant and bakery.. Storak had left for terra to study medicine under Star fleet's offer to fully train anyone who would pledge an equal number of years service to that of their training. They were upset that he had gone to Earth unbonded and had feared he would meet a human woman.

So it had been a major relief to them that their second son had met T'Resa. In their society she was of a higher clan than they but the clan of Surak had made no objection. How could they since their son and heir was married to a human and the last blood heir was a hybrid who would never give them children?

T'Resa on the other hand had joined to see other worlds. Her parents had allowed her to grow up unlinked when she refused to accept any mate. She was glad this was so when she met her husband to be in the student mess hall.

It was really self-evident that compatriots would get to know each other, but in their case it was also love at first sight for both.

They found they had very compatible minds and with her cousin Sarek's permission they had bonded at the Vulcan embassy just before they left aboard the USS Discovery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The 2 weeks on Vulcan was tough for Leonard but very healing for T'Resa.

The first thing they did was arrange for the full koon-at-kah-li-fee. McCoy was now officially a Vulcan citizen of Surak's clan He well remembered Spock's failed ceremony.

This was a little artificial since Leonard was not in pon farr, but it did result in McCoy's bond being made official

Storak hadn't ever stepped on a planet before. He had been on a few shore leaves but this time he was walking. His grandparents, Storin and T'Reen were delighted to see him.

"I grieve with Thee Storin and T'Reen Meet your grandson whom we have named after his Father. /Storak, hold up your hand for your grandparents. Say Dif-tor heh smusma)/ said and thought McCoy

Storak's parent's found it healing to hold their son's son. They even welcomed the human Dr. who had learned to look after their grandson so well.

When McCoy told them the story of their son's heroic death their emotional control was severely tried.

They wanted to hear everything; the story of his work on the Enterprise and his last mission. They were 'pleased' to hear of his heroism and mourned in their own way at his death.

However Storak's brother was not happy that he was a human. IDIC was a good theory but many Vulcans feared mixing with other races. He was very pleased that his nephew was fully Vulcan and one night when the McCoy's were at their house he took T'Resa aside and asked her if she could really be content with a human bondmate.

"They have a hard time being faithful to their spouses. I heard the human (he couldn't bring himself to speak his name) had already left a wife and daughter before . He will never be able to raise my nephew. Perhaps if you leave him here with my wife and I."

"Thank you Sevan it is kind of you to offer your home to our son. I also understand your worry about my husband, but I find him more compatible even than your brother and he is an exceptional human.. He did not leave his wife she made him go and would not let him see his daughter. If you like to come and live with us for a few weeks you may change your mind about humans."

With that she went to talk to her late husband's mother and father. "You are both welcome to come visit with us on the Enter prise if you get a chance. Leonard and I would be quite content to have you stay in our son's life." They both nodded in acknowledgement of her words. Storak's Mother T'Reen spoke quietly "It is our wish too. Your son will be our link to our younger son. Thank you."

Their visit to her family was much more relaxed. Leonard found them very accepting and her father was a healer so they had a lot of common ground and discussion was soon very intense.

They were deep in discussion when Storak came to his father and asked that he take him to bed and read him a story. "Please excuse me Schirra I must go with him."

It was their nightly ritual. They went to T'Resa first and she kissed him. Then the 2 went to the bedroom where Leonard read or told a story to his son. As Storak drifted off he would sing to him. " If that mockingbird don't sing Poppa's goin' to you a diamond ring"

It was common to find Leonard asleep beside his son and tonight was no exception. When he failed to come back down T'Resa thought to him and found no answer.

She stayed up very late talking to her parents. As a Vulcan they needed less sleep and this was her last night home. Finally she saw the suns coming up. "I will lie down for an hour Mother then we will come down for breakfast."

"That would be acceptable my dear. I will prepare breakfast for you then. What time will you leave?" "The captain said he would be ready to leave early perhaps we will have time for breakfast."

Leonard woke first he was a little stiff after spending the night in Storak's little bed. T'Resa was asleep in their bed. Storak woke while his Dad was getting up. /Please change me Daddy./ / C'mon pal we have to get you dressed for the ship. We're going up after breakfast./ /And Mommy? /Yes Do not wake her yet she is tired. /

He soon had Storak ready and took him downstairs. T'Resa's Mother took her grandson and started feeding him. McCoy went back up to pack up their things and call his wife. The things were easily stowed, but his wife was pretty sound asleep and he was tempted to join her.

He went so far as to lay down beside her. That woke her and she said /No darling you cannot go to sleep now the Capt. said he would be calling us at 10:00. it is now 9:15 and we have not had breakfast.

They had their breakfast and Jim called them. "Are you ready Bones?" "Sure are Jim Energize"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

The McCoy's were refreshed and ready for their next adventure. True to the Enterprise tradition no mission was boring. Leonard knew he would find a lot of post shore leave bodies in sick bay so he kissed his missus and son goodbye and went down to look after the over-indulgers.

"Could you please explain to me Jim how you and the rest of these work dodgers got in this state after a shore leave on Vulcan?" He asked as he set the captains arm and removed the bruises from his face. "Bones there was this little cafeteria in the aliens section of Sch'or-ten ""That's on the other side of Vulcan"

"Yeah. It was a little hard to find but some of the crew rented a transport and we went out .There were some interesting girls out there unfortunately a lot of them had bonded with Vulcan men and somehow the men found out what the girls were up to."

Leonard gave him a smack on the back of his head "Jim you know they are in each others minds." "Yeah but they are so pretty and some of them weren't afraid to chat with us." "I see you weren't smart enough to be afraid of them either."

After that lot had been cleared the sickbay took on a more normal tone.

As Leonard sat to write up some of the reports he thought/how was your day darlin'/ it was nice to be back my love. I'll be up to see you at the end of shift. I think I need a check up/ /C'mon up now, darlin' it's quiet here. Where's Storak? / /He is here. We will come after I finish logging the readings on this sample./

T'Resa soon arrived and after a quick scan. Her husband pulled her into a bear hug. "I'm a fath-. You're pregnant. Dr. M'Benga will be on duty in an hour. You can stay here and rest and he'll give you a thorough exam. C'mon son. Let's let Mommy rest. We'll go look at the sick bay."

He picked up his little son and they went out to check up on the ones still in bed. The patients always loved a chance to see the toddler.

There was a young yeoman who had gotten a pretty serious sunburn on shore leave. Her skin had had to be regenerated on her face and legs. The nu-skin was still pretty stiff so she had stayed in for the rest of the shift. The other patient was just after an appendix replacement.

Storak sat with the yeoman while McCoy examined the other girl. She told him her tale while he sat with her. He tenderly touched her face and said "It will be better before you are married." "Who taught you that phrase Storak?" she asked as she chuckled "Daddy did is it incorrect." "No Storak it is just right." I am going to get married in 2 months and it will be better by then."

The girl with the new appendix was ready to go home so McCoy released her and she stopped to talk to Storak and her friend the yeoman. ""Can I hold you Storak?" she asked. "I will permit it this time." he said. McCoy went to write his reports and Storak stayed with the 2 girls.

In the meantime M'Benga came in to release Leonard. "Is it just the 2 girls Leonard?" "No Geoff just yeoman Trent. Galad has been released she's just being entertained out there. Trent had a deep sunburn and the nu-skin was still too tight. She should be fine by morning. Would you mind checking T'Resa though? The scanner says she's pregnant."

"Congratulations Leonard. I will of course give her a check up." McCoy went into his office to call his wife. She had drifted off to sleep.

"T'Resa, Geoff is here he'll give you a check up." /Mmm thank you Leonard/ she thought as he chivalrously helped her up.

"So T'Resa baby number two is coming?" "It would seem so Dr. M'Benga…" "Geoff T'Resa. Let's see how he or she is doing." He put her on a biobed and ran the scan over her.

"About 10 days is it Leonard?" "Yeah that's what I see too. How long till we can tell if the blood will be compatible. The baby would need to be 6 weeks.

Don't worry though we can get both of you through this even if you aren't. Somehow I suspect it won't be an issue, I would guess this child won't look that different than his or her brother."

"How are you feeling T'Resa? I am well Geoff but a little tired ""You could use a nutrition supplement. I will ask the lab to prepare a suitable energy drink for you. I would like to see you off ship when we stop at a safe planet as often as possible.

Fresh air is as important as extra supplements. Also, I'll order light duties till the tiredness passes. Leonard, be sure she sleeps like a human not a Vulcan. At least 8 hrs EVERY night. I'm going to include you in that order. So you can be sure she rests…rests Leonard, not in bed talking or any other thing Vulcan couples do."

"Understood Geoff. Darlin' he's tired of having a cranky CMO."

"Bones what's this? I'm told you have to have 9 hours undisturbed each evening." "Dr.s orders Jim You see Geoff wants T'Resa to get 8 hours sleep each night and he wants me to be sure of it." "Why is she to be coddled?" "She's been feeling under the weather, kid but she'll be good as new in about 8 more months."

"8 months? Why 8…ohhh. really Bones?" "You always were a genius kid. Yes."

McCoy's extra sleep only lasted till they reached Alpha Centoria 6 and the usual disastrous safe planet.

"Bones, you and T'Resa report to the transporter10 minutes." Came the call over the comm. "Not T'Resa Jim. You want to get her killed?"

"Bones, Starfleet needs those samples and T'Resa is the best lab technician on the ship. Besides we have never had any problems with the Centorians. They have invited us to get our samples here. This is perfectly safe. As I understand it she's under orders to get into fresh air."

"But not if the fresh air would kill her Jim. When it's perfectly safe is when it's most likely we get in trouble."

"All right Bones we'll go down and she can follow in a half hour when we have had a look around." "With a security escort Jim or she doesn't come." "All right they can carry the bags of samples."

When the first group beamed down, they found all calm and a representative of the high regent to welcome them. "You are most welcome you will find most of the minerals and herbs in this area. There would be a few in the caves over there by the hills especially remiderium. Please go carefully among the hills there have been a few rumbles in that area over the last few weeks."

"The government farm is a 20 minute walk east. There will be a lunch and dinner available for you there. You might also like to tour the farm to see our progress there."

I would suggest you gather samples here until noon and then walk on over to the farm you can tour that until dinner time. You will still have 4 hours until dark to finish gathering back here."

"How about it Bones does that sound safe for T'Resa?" "Okay Jim I'll call her but she can't go anywhere near the hills they don't sound too safe."

She and her escort were soon down and the gathering began. By noon they had filled all their bags and sent them to the ship. They headed to the farm for a well earned lunch. It had gotten quite warm. Perfect for the Vulcans but a bit warm for the human contingent.

When they got to the farm they found it very well run. /Leonard could we bring Storak down while we tour the farm. He would be content to be here with us. / / All right Honey but he must go straight back before we pick more samples./ /That would be acceptable/

Storak was pleased to be with his parents and very much enjoyed the tour. The farmer was very taken with the toddler. Children were nearly non existent on the planet. "Why are there so few children here?" asked the Capt. "Our women work very hard and now are aging. They seem to have lost the ability to bear children. Perhaps you would have some young women might like to join us. We have an excellent climate and our society is run very amiably"

"We can ask the crew if anyone is interested in your proposition after we finish here." "What about you young lady?" asked the farmer. "She's spoken for sir," said McCoy. "Oh, of course, my apologies."

They took a few samples of the farm produce and then it was time for a sumptuous dinner. "You have been too good to us sir" Jim said to the representative. We will go back to the hills and get a few of the minerals that are there and so we will say our goodbyes here. Many thanks. And of course we will recommend your planet to other settlers."

They walked back and asked for the empty bags to be sent down after an hours picking Storak had had enough. "Capt; I suggest T'Resa and the boy should go back. We will be soon finished our selves and they are tired." "You're right Spock. T'Resa you'd better take him back. We'll be fine from here. Do you want to go with her Bones?" "I do Jim but with you going near those caves I think I better stay here. Is that okay with you dear?" "Of course. I will see you at home my love." She disappeared in a shower of sparkles.

The landing party headed to the caves and found the crystals they were looking for in abundance they started filling their bags. It looked like an hour could see them finished and beaming back. But that wouldn't be their style.

The ground was soon rumbling. Loose crystals and boulders were soon rolling down onto them. Leonard thought /I'm glad you were gone back darlin'/ before he lost consciousness.

When the dust had settled, the cave they were in was sealed shut and the only one awake was Devereaux the security guard. He however was pinned beneath a large boulder and in considerable pain. Claridge the other security guard was in very bad shape.

Devereaux called to the captain who was quite near to him. Kirk shook his head and sat up. He was thankfully not pinned but quite dizzy. "Spock. Bones. Claridge." "Here Capt." said Spock echoed by Claridge in a very weak voice. "Bones, Can anyone see him." "I can not but I hear someone breathing behind me."

Kirk went to each of them releasing the ones he could. He soon had Devereaux free and between them they had Spock freed. They found Claridge he was not pinned but was nearly beyond help. They finally decided that McCoy was behind a rather large rock fall at the back of the cave. It took a full hour of pulling and rolling to find him. He was breathing but not conscious.

"Bones, Bones can you hear me?" "Mmmm Jim! Are you all right? Is every one else okay?" He was trying hard to stay very still and wished they hadn't woken him because with awareness came the familiar feeling of crushing pain.

He tried to stand but his legs wouldn't hold him. He did an inventory then; ribs-just a few broken, I can live with that. Hands and arms-okay except the scratches and a pretty deep cut which the rock had kept from bleeding while it was pressing on his arm. Both legs were broken, bit of a downer that. No internal bleeding .thank you God for small mercies.

"Capt. have we any communicators?" asked Spock."I don't have one; any one else?"

Meanwhile McCoy was dragging himself over to the rest of them He did what he could to make Claridge comfortable until he left them. He closed his eyes and then turned to Devereaux who was similar to himself. Ribs, a broken leg, and hip, scratches. Spock was bleeding heavily from his head wound but not badly injured otherwise. Jim was badly concussed but not seriously hurt otherwise.

"Bones, can you get a message to T'Resa. Tell her we need help and where we are."

/T'Resa we're caught in the caves send help down please./ The rescuers found him under T'Resa's directions and the landing party was beamed up. Spock and Kirk were released to their quarters after treatment and a transfusion for Spock. Devereaux and Leonard needed more extensive treatment and would be in overnight at least.

/Daddy are you going to die like my other Daddy/ Storak was sitting on the biobed with his Father; Leonard took the child in his arms and hugged him fiercely. /Someday son but hopefully not till I'm an old man./ /but you are an old man now Daddy/ /don't you believe it Storak I just like to say that 'cause I'm older than the other people on the ship. I'll live till you're an old man like me. Here let's meld and you'll see that I'm fine. /

The boy put his little hand on Leonard's face. Leonard felt him searching for reassurance that his Daddy was all right. Leonard sent joy and calm into his son's mind and plenteous love. Storak took off his hand and laid his head on his Dad's chest content to listen to his heart beating./ Yours is up here mine is down there/ / Vive la difference precious/

With that he felt his wife join their circle .she rubbed his fingers with her hand and then Storak's

/I'm glad you were gone back Darlin' you might have lost the baby or even have died yourself. I can't lose you T'Resa you're my life. I'm not letting you on any more landing parties/

/You too, are my life. May I / with that they joined minds. When Dr, M'Benga came in to check on Leonard, they were still deep in each others souls.

He cleared his throat as he approached them T'Resa carefully with drew from her husband's mind. He was left with a terrible longing feeling./ I will come to our quarters tonight if I have to get someone to carry me./ /No dear not till you are ready. I will stay here with you./

"T'Resa why don't we see how your little surprise is coming we may be able to tell about the blood today" She lay down on the next bed. Storak became concerned./Daddy is Mommy sick?/ /No champ she has a baby growing inside her and Dr. M'Benga is checking to see if it's okay. .Would you like to see it?/ Yes Daddy/ / Down you go. Go over to Mommy and Dr. will show you./

He went over to his Mother and Geoff put him beside her. "Everything looks good here T'Resa it looks like the blood is copper based. There shouldn't be any problems that way. You're 7 weeks I would say. I could venture a guess at the child's gender, but I will be surer at next check-up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 Months later

The McCoy's were having dinner in the officer's mess with Jim and Spock. Storak was now eating with a spoon. He had mashed banana and a pitted peach. T'Resa was radiant in her maternity uniform Motherhood suited her well. Leonard's thoughts had wandered to tonight.

"You'll do fine Bones." "Tonight?" "No at the conference." "I'm not going Jim. I can't leave T'Resa when she will be so near her time." "You have no choice Bones. You and T'Resa discovered the new pain free operation technique and submitted your findings, it'll revolutionise surgery and recovery."

"You mean I've got to do the meeting thing while all of you take shore leave. I don't do meetings." "You do this one Bones, Starfleet orders." "Let's hope we get sent to some Klingon infested planet and I wind up in a biobed while she delivers our child. That's better than a meeting."

"Admiral Fielding is most anxious to learn that technique Bones." "Yeah and the surgeon general I suppose." "How'd you know Bones? ""Are you pulling my leg Jim?"/Why would he pull your leg my love? / /it's a saying meaning he is joking me/

"Would I kid you?" "Always Kid "

"He is not 'pulling your leg' Dr.; Admiral Komack spoke to the Capt. this morning. They consider your achievement outstanding." said Spock

It took a lot of wife therapy to get her husband to sleep that night and when he woke the next morning the crew had the old McCoy back.

Nurses were crying, patients avoided him, and Spock was called names he thought the Dr. had forgotten. Jim tried bringing him a peace offering in a bottle knowing he hadn't drunk alcohol since he married T'Resa.

"Get behind me Satan" he called to his boss. "I may be bad but I don't break my promise to my wife. Anyway I'm busy writing a report for the d**n meeting and I can't talk to anyone till it's over.

Things had calmed a bit after 3 weeks. The report was written and worry as her due date neared put meetings out of McCoy's mind

A ship wide announcement took precedence when the Capt. said "We are surrounded by 3 Romulan vessels. This is not a drill battle stations everyone."

/T'Resa, get Storak and come down here. Sickbay is the most secure place on the ship. / /I will be there in 10.35 minutes, husband/ Before they got to sickbay the ship was being pounded and T'Resa was thrown against the corridor wall. Storak fell from her arms and was crying T'Resa got up and again headed to the turbolift.

As she got nearer; the ship again shook Again she fell and got up.

When she arrived in sickbay she and Storak were fairly shaken up as were a horde of other crewmembers. Her husband was up to his eyes with broken bones and cuts. All medical personnel were at work putting crew back to work.

/T'Resa come over here let's see how you are/ /We are not too bad I think Storak has a cut lip My elbow is a little sore./ They were quickly repaired and indeed nothing serious was wrong. / Now girl into my office with both of you./

Outside the battle was raging and though 2 Romulan ships were disabled and self destructed the Enterprise was in serious danger of being overrun. In fact an army of Romulans had transported over and though most were dead or captured they were making headway towards engineering.

When a small group burst in to sickbay, they started shooting the male patients and herding the medics and women into the operating theatre./Darlin' lock the office doors and don't come out. Get a phaser from the cabinet and hide Storak. You must shoot to kill if the Romulans come in./ /What about you Leonard?/ We're fine they are holding us but they won't hurt a healer/ /Are you sure?/ / I am darlin' if they take us to their ship I will warn you./

The Romulans beamed the medics and women to their ship. /Darlin' I'm being taken to their ship I will be back. Jim won't let us down. Do not open the door./

"Capt., the Romulans have taken the medical staff over to their ship." "We can't fire on them Spock. We will have to board her and take the ship. Gather a security group Spock; we'll go over. Could you pass yourself off as a Romulan?" "I think I could. " "Get a uniform and we'll take you as a hostage. You'll escape and get to the engine room You have to take it. We'll get the Romulans" "Understood."

A battle royal was waged on the ship. Spock got the engineering deck secure. The Romulans seeing they were losing, sent a couple of shuttles with their officers, some of the crew and the medics and women hostages.

They had lost the ship but the hostages would ensure their safe departure they knew they couldn't return to Romulus because their ship had been taken. Romulan law was to destroy themselves and their ship.

The women would make wives or slaves for the men on the planet Gamus X. It was in the Neutral Zone but a protectorate of the Romulan sphere. They could live there and yet escape punishment if they didn't draw attention to themselves. Bringing the medical staff of the Enterprise was of course a BIG mistake.

The Enterprise crew had a major prize with the Romulan flagship Starfleet wanted it brought immediately to Starbase 12 on the Federation side of the Neutral Zone. Kirk and co. were ordered to take it to Starbase 12 but they would not bring it because they were not prepared to leave their medics in the hands of the enemy

.

A skeleton crew took the warbird off to fulfil the orders and the Enterprise began its search for the captives. They had their sensors but they had their secret weapon too. T'Resa had avoided capture and was still in contact with her husband.

/Darlin' I was only joking when I said I hoped the Klingons would have me in a biobed. I should learn to keep my mouth shut. We've been taken to some forsaken planet. The people aren't happy to have all these Romulan soldiers here and the stupid soldiers aren't happy to be alive. Their officers decided not to self destruct and the soldiers are afraid the Empire will find them and bring them back in shame. We of course are going to be used in the hospital here. The officers are eyeing Christine and the other women /

/I was right they won't kill us Dr.s but near killing seems to be okay. Don't worry I'm fine but I will be glad when you guys get here./ / Where are you? / We were brought in a shuttle here. it was about an hours flight from the Mother ship. / / Capt. Kirk would like you to find out where you are. / /Darlin' I'll try to find out. The natives are humanoid and I think they have been a long time conquered by the Romulans; because they speak Romulan./

T'Resa told Kirk what her husband had said. "Spock compute all class M planets in a radius from here. The inhabitants are humanoid and under Romulan rule." "That would be this- the gamma quadrant adjoining the Romulan Empire. There are 3 Class M planets with reasonably advanced civilization.

I would suggest Gamus X would be the most likely choice. It is the farthest from Romulus and the rebels will be hunted by their Empire. Frena is also a possibility if Gamus is wrong." " Set course to Gamus warp 6. Execute."

"Capt. may I suggest I get in touch with Dr. McCoy directly." "Do you have a link with him?" "It is weak Capt. but. I may be able to send him a message." "All right Spock."

Spock was able to tell that McCoy was alive but not really contact him. It seems to be too far. Perhaps with T'Resa we can reach him.

T'Resa and Storak came to the bridge and Spock sat beside The Vulcaness; Storak on his lap. He placed his hand on her hand while she addressed her husband. / Leonard Spock is with me. Did you find out if it was Gamus? / / It is Darlin'. One of the patients said it was. The Praetor wanted to take Christine as his wife. I told him she was my wife. He has taken Sarah instead. I tried to stop him but he didn't take that well. / /Are you all right Dear? / /I'll be fine I have the best doctors from the Enterprise to look after me. It really is just a small bruise./

/You have all the doctors from the Enterprise Dr. McCoy. / /That you Spock? Are you guys all right? / / Thankfully yes Dr. / / T'Resa how about you? / /Yes love Storak and I are fine/ / We'll get back to you soon Darlin'. Champ keep looking after Mommy/

/ Spock they have us underground, but it is a real hospital. Christine is the only nurse still here. Dr. Kelly was badly beaten. He is going to be okay but I wish I could get him to the ship. M'Benga is fine, but we all sure miss you guys. The goons are coming to get me. I'll keep the link open, but I may not be free to answer for awhile I'm due in surgery/

"Capt. they are on Gamus and in a hospital but underground. Miss Chapel is the only nurse with them Dr. Kelly has been badly beaten." "We are about to enter orbit. See if sensors can locate them." There are some crew members scattered around the planet sir" said Chekhov.

"Can you beam them up, Scotty?" "I'll have to do it individually since they are so scattered." "Carry on Then."

Half an hour later the women patients and most of the nurses were back. The hospital had been hard to locate. It seems that there was a strong force field around it.

"Capt. perhaps if I went down to the hospital. A Romulan would not be noticed going into the hospital. "said Spock.

"We don't have much choice Spock I guess that's our best bet. You will have to get the crew out of the hospital or we won't be able to beam them up." "I shall do my best."

Spock dressed in casual wear as a Gamusian might. He was to be an escaped Romulan now a citizen of Gamus and safe from the Empire's reprisals. He walked into the hospital and made his way as far as the stairwell. There were several Romulan soldiers standing there.

"Hey you, you are not native here." "What matter is that to you sir? I have lived here 6 years and I am a citizen now." "You have the bearing of a soldier. Do you no longer fear reprisals?" "I fear nothing sir except that I will miss my appointment." All right Romulan I would have a word with you when you are finished. ""We will meet in the cafeteria then in an hour's time." "Excellent"

Spock headed down the stairs trying to keep out of sight of any others. McCoy had said downstairs. When he got to the bottom he found himself in a corridor. He could hear rough voices and then a ladies voice.- Christine. She was ordering someone to do something. He came to the door of the room where he heard her. He slipped into the room to see M'Benga and Christine working over Dr. Kelly. McCoy and another nurse were working on a Gamusian woman.

There were several soldiers watching the proceedings. All of the crew were sporting bruises and casts. Gamus was a medically backward planet. They had no regenerators or nu-skin.

Spock quickly picked up a tray of hypos and brought it over to Christine. "Shhh" he whispered. Aloud he said "These are the new hypos you wanted."

"Yes of course orderly. Thank you. Take these. They have the stronger sedatives. I think we could use them for other patients." "Yes nurse. I understand."

He stepped out of the light and approached the nearest soldier, who was expertly dropped with a neck pinch. The next soldier got the new sedative and then he managed to get to the second group watching the woman being treated. Another neck pinch and a hypo saw all of the soldiers dispatched.

"Now is this all of the crew?" "Yes Spock but a lot of the women have been taken as wives and slaves." said Christine. "They are all on the ship we could not transport you because of a strong force field around the hospital we must get outside in the next 20 minutes. If we are to escape unnoticed. "Can the Dr' travel?" "I can" "There is a door to the outside at the end of this corridor it is not usually guarded. The patients often go out to communicate with their families .Their comm. units don't work in here.

Spock had a phaser so the party limped out Christine was the only one who had been left untouched when they found her to be formidable. The other nurse had been beaten some but the 3 Dr.s. were in bad shape.

Once outside they were beamed up quickly and soon in sickbay. Their treatment was a little difficult since all three doctors should have been bed cases. It goes without saying that the CMO would be treating his 2 junior men when himself was as seriously battered as they were.

It was quite a sight to see the worst patient on the Enterprise trying to keep the next most difficult ones in their beds. As they improved under McCoy's skilled care they ganged up on him and bound him to the bed so he would have to rest while they regenerated him.

"You two should not be on your feet I just regenerated your legs and you could damage them irreparably and I would have to try to patch you up again." Said the CMO.

"Nurse Chapel this hypo contains a strong sedative. If he even tries to sit up you may have the privilege of zapping him."

"Why thank you Drs. I look forward to his slightest movement" "You wouldn't, wife!" said McCoy "Try me, you polygamist." answered Christine

With that they all broke down laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning T'Resa went to see M'Benga. "I sense a change in my child's behaviour. The child is not communicating today." After a scan M'Benga said. The Baby's fine but I think he's getting squeezed and is thinking of making today his birthday. Do you want to go settle Storak and bring your bag down here, I think you will have your baby before tonight."

T'Resa went to make her preparations. When she returned Leonard was awake. He saw her come in with her bag. /Darlin' are you all right? / /I am well Leonard but I think it is time to bring forth our child./

McCoy struggled to get up. M'Benga helped him to sit in a chair beside his wife's bed.. This was no time to ask his boss to stay in bed. /Are you in pain my love? / /There is no pain. / she said to herself with her hands on her face.

"I wish all of our mother's could do that" laughed M'Benga "Now Mrs. McCoy your child is ready for you to introduce us. A good push should let us see the pretty face. And another. . Well Dr, and Mrs McCoy may I introduce you to your son."

A strong wail came out of his little green body. He was soon cleaned up and having his first meal. T'Resa was beaming. Emotional control went out the window and her tears were flowing. Of course her husband joined her but of course emotional control wasn't his priority ever.

After a few minutes Leonard was handed his new son. He kissed his downy head and said " I will shield for you my son. I love you so much. Casey Schirra McCoy welcome to our family you will soon meet your brother. /He has your eyes and hair my love/thought T'Resa /Like Joanna /

In their room that night, they commed Joanna to let her see her brother. She couldn't have been happier to have 2 brothers now. "Mom never wanted to have any more children. I thought I would always be an only child. Now I'm one of a family of 3. I can't wait to see them both." Storak recognized his sister by now; He had often been watching as his Dad commed her. He said "We have a brother Jojo, He's very small, but Mom says he will grow,"

They were all glad for that night's sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The federation put a serious damper on the love and joy of Casey's arrival.

"Kirk, our medical conference was ruined by your ex CMO's non appearance. We are a laughing stock not to mention the expense. We published his report, but he did not come to answer the attendee's questions. He is unable to continue practicing on your ship since his license has been revoked. You will make a stop at the nearest starbase and he is to report to Starfleet headquarters as soon as he can get passage to Earth. Fielding out"

"Admiral, he was a prisoner on Gamus X at the time we were not able to get him to the conference. He had his speech all prepared. This punishment is most unjust." "He was told there could be no excuse for his non-attendance"

"Admiral, Your dislike of my CMO does not suffice as justification for his loss of medical privileges. He stays on the Enterprise as CMO He will practice medicine until he chooses to do something else.

Your prejudice will be reported to the high court. I believe he has another year and a half on his contract. I hope he will sign on for another 5 tears but if you continue your treatment of him I wouldn't be surprised if he removes his great talents from Starfleet.

With his Vulcan citizenship he may chose to settle with his family on Vulcan. That will be their gain and our loss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 months later

"Capt. there is a Federation ship hailing us. " "On screen lieutenant."

"Enterprise, Admiral Snog here on the Pegasus.. Prepare to be boarded." "What is this about, Kirill?" "I will explain when I get on board. Do not attempt to run Jim. We have orders to destroy the Enterprise if you try to escape." "Why should I try to run from you sir?"

The Admiral transported with a large contingent of security men all armed with phasers on kill. Kirk met them as they materialized. "Put those away sir or at least put them on stun we are not armed and do not intend to resist your transport here."

"I'm sorry Jim I am ordered to do it this way. Please assemble your officers in the conference room immediately." 15 minutes later the heads of the depts were all assembled. As they were introduced to the Admiral he took especial note of the CMO. "Dr. McCoy you will come with us. Jim do not do anything to prevent this or we will require all officers to accompany us under guard."

"I'm sorry Kirill you will have to take all of us. Dr. McCoy is not leaving this ship." "As you wish, Kirk."

The officers to a man got up and stood with the CMO. /T'Resa we're being kidnapped Ask Chekhov to get a security contingent to stop them. Their phasers are on kill. Warn the men Also, get Marina to override the transporter./

All was done as she asked. There was a battle royal on board the ship. The home team had the advantage of surprise. 2 red shirts lost their lives but the Admirals army was overcome and sent to the brig. The Admiral was restrained.

"I told Admiral Fielding we would take this to the high court. If you move on this; I will now file an official complaint. If you do not agree to leave and drop this; you will stay here as our guest until this is decided."

"Jim the Pegasus has orders to fire if we do not bring McCoy back or if anything happens to us." "Order them to stand down Admiral." "I can not sir." "Put the Admiral in the brig, Giotto.

Uhura get Admiral Pike on the comm. now." 15 minutes later she said "Capt I have Admiral Pike." "Put it on screen." "What's up Jim." "That's what I want to know Chris. The Pegasus is ready to fire on us. Admiral Snog is in the brig. They want to kidnap Bones."

"I heard nothing of this Jim." "Bones was ordered to give a lecture at a conference a few months ago. He was in enemy hands at the time and seriously injured. When he got back his wife gave birth. He was in no condition to give a lecture. This whole thing is about Fielding having a grudge against Bones."

"I'll look into the Fielding affair, but the first thing I must do is stop this search and destroy mission. Federation ships don't destroy other friendly ships."

An hour later, Pike was back to them. "Well Jim the dogs are called off. They want the Admiral back though." "Thanks Chris, we'll send their men back do you want to talk to Kirill before he goes back "Jim I'll get the lecture incident settled. Through the courts if I have to. If it comes to it Leonard may have to testify. But if it can be done quietly he won't hear anymore and Fielding will retire quietly. Win, win for all. "

Kirk called into the McCoy's rooms that night as Leonard was holding his small son. Storak was sitting on his lap too. T'Resa was getting some supper for her men.

"C'mon in Jim you're just in time for some supper at the Café Vulcan." After a delicious salad and soup the children were put to bed. The door buzzed and Spock entered. "Oh, good evening, Jim. Am I calling at a bad time?" "No Spock. I would be glad of your input here."

Leonard produced a glass of brandy for his Capt; he, Spock and T'Resa shared a pot of tea.

"Bones it might be better if you stay on Vulcan until this is settled. You and the family will be safe Admiral Pike is on our side. He called off the goons. He's going to sort out Fielding.

"Jim, Fielding is a head case I don't know what he has on Starfleet that they do whatever he tells them, but he's not going to give up til he gets me."

"Pike won't give up either, Bones." "Thanks Jim, Spock. Darlin', how does a few weeks on Vulcan sound." "I would like some time with you and my parents. They have not seen Casey. I do not wish to see you go to prison.

"Capt. I think it would be time to let them go to sleep. I am tired and you should be. too." "Oh right sorry good night, Bones, T'Resa, Spock.

/You must be exhausted Love./ /I am but I wouldn't be too tired for a joining of our minds./ /That would be most acceptable Darlin' Come I will help you prepare for bed/ She did not answer but gave him a full smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Admiral Pike was true to his word. He looked into Dr. McCoy's troubles. It didn't take long to find where the prejudice came from. Admiral Snog was relieved of duty and dishonourably discharged along with several of the other Pegasus officers the crew were sent back to the academy for retraining.

The Surgeon General Admiral Crane was removed from office. It turned out he had gotten his position as a result of Fielding's lobbying. Basically Fielding had bought his position

They were removed from office and held pending trial.

"Jim, this will mean McCoy will be asked to testify. There will be many others but Leonard is probably the most important witness, since he goes back a long way with Fielding.

In the meantime the McCoy's can return to the Enterprise if they so wish". "Bones better so wish, he still has a year on his contract and we need both of them." With a chuckle Pike signed off.

The McCoy's returned. Leonard was not one for a long holiday. He had been working with the Vulcan healers but he knew. His best destiny was in star fleet on the Enterprise.

The trial was difficult for Leonard. He had no wish to cause hurt to this mentally deranged man. All he wanted was to be freed from Fielding's vindictiveness. That was accomplished and now he could carry on.

He had had 2 pieces of good news at the end of the trial Fielding had actually apologized and was now sent for treatment. The other was that his family would expand again in 8 months.

Perhaps that might inspire another story some day.

r document here...


End file.
